1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to adapters with diversified plugs, more particularly, it relates to an adapter with diversified plugs and rectifying function, wherein a plurality of auxiliary pins, replaceable plug pins, and a circuit are added to become compatible with various AC power sockets for voltage transformation and current rectification so as to provide a power supply for electric appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a conventional adapter (Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,123) contains a casing, wherein a plurality of plugging holes is arranged for accommodating a plurality of plug pins and conductive propping pins. The propping pins are used to prop and force the plug pins to penetrate through the plugging holes. A rear cover is jointed with one end of the casing so that one end of the propping pins can prop tightly against the rear cover while the other ends prop against the plug pins. A plurality of conductive members is disposed in the rear cover to contact with the conductive propping pins when the rear cover is closed to combine with the casing.
The abovesaid conventional adapter is designed to reduce the conversion problems between sockets of different specifications. However, such prior art adapters include the following drawbacks:
1. The foregoing adapter lacks the function of power rectification, transformation, and conversion even though it includes prepared diversified plug pins for replacement. To include such power functions, the user needs to carry with him/her an associated rectifier or voltage regulator. PA1 2. The support strength is insufficient when the conductive members are depressed to prop against the conductive propping pins, hence, the conductive members are liable to get scratched or distorted, and further, as no positioning mechanism is available to limit the movement of the conductive propping pins, and short-circuits may be caused occasionally. PA1 3. As the conductive members are directly coupled to a power cord of an electric appliance, the power cord may become partially stripped due to extensive rubbing or squeezing of the power cord and the cord may become ruptured eventually when the rear cover is repeatedly opened and closed for the replacement of different plug pins. PA1 4. The bulky plug pins cannot be plugged deeply in a recessed wall socket. Although this may be improved by lengthening the plug pins, even after such modification, part of the plug pins will be exposed to the ambient air to increase the likelihood of shock and short circuits.